The Knight (Dark Origins)
by dakota.fisher.2000
Summary: A retelling of Batman's origins. Villains and heroes will help him travel his path.


_**Gotham City- 1995**_

I felt a chill run don my spine as I stepped into the dark streets of my city. My father turned to me and smiled. "It's okay Bruce I won't let anyone hurt you," he assured me. I put on a fake smile to make him think I wasn't afraid and walked deeper into the night. "I'm not scared! I'm just as brave as you are," I announced. "Of course you are Bruce, the darkness is scared of you not the other way around," my mother responded. Suddenly I noticed a figure in the shadows with a silver shape in his hand. "Hello Bruce," the figure whispered. "How do you know my name?" I asked as my heart began to beat more quickly. "I know everything about Gotham Bruce. It is my city after all," he responded. "Bruce get away from him!" my mother screamed when she saw the figure. "Listen to your mother Bruce!" my dad ordered as he stepped in front of me. "What do you want? Whatever it is just take it and leave my son alone," he said to the man cloaked in shadows. "Deal," the man responded before two gunshots echoed through the alley. He didn't want to take their money, he just wanted to take their lives. I knelt before my fathers dying body and cried into his shirt. "Join us or leave if you want a different fate than them!" the man in the shadows offered before disappearing into the night leaving only the echo of footsteps and a newly orphaned child. That was the night I lost my right to feel fear.

 ** _Wayne Manor- 2001_**

 ** _"_** Alfred!" I shouted. "Yes master Bruce?" asked my butler and best friend. "What time is the new computer going to be here?" I asked. "Well I'm sure it will be here some time today, but may I ask why you need a new computer when your old one is still working fine?" Alfred questioned. "I already told you Alfred. I need to have a computer that only you and I know about so that I can hack into police records and criminal databases," I explained. "Why would you want to do that?" Alfred asked. "Because I'm looking for the man who killed my parents. I'm closer than ever and it's time for my training to be put to use," I explained again. Alfred started to say something else but he was cut of by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get that," I said before I sprinted to the door. After signing some papers I took the box inside and waited for the delivery man to leave. "Alfred I'm going outside for a while!" I shouted. "Just make sure you don't miss dinner this time!" he responded. I carried the box through my woods and into a large cave that ran under my house. I say house because that is all it is really. My home is the cave. I spend so much time in there that I hardly ever see sunlight. Sometimes Alfred asks me why I am so pale because I always tell him I'm just going outside. He doesn't know about my cave because if he did then he would realize I'm not lying about my hunt for the man who killed my parents. I sat my new desktop on my desk I dragged into the cave and plugged it in to the outlet I put in that was powered by hidden solar panels above the cave. I booted up my computer illuminating the cave. Siting next to the computer metal safe that held the handgun that had killed my parents. I took it from the police station along with most of the other evidence they had on the Wayne case and hid it in that safe so no one would ever be able to find it. I opened the safe, took out the handgun and admired it. Suddenly a voice echoed through the cave and I jumped before realizing that the police radio had finally loaded onto my computer. The officer on the other end quickly uttered the words "robbery in progress" before a gunshot ended the sentence. "It's now or never" I stated as I pulled up the hood on my black hoodie and ran out of the cave to the car I had been working on for about two years. It didn't have license plates and only me and Alfred knew about the sleek black machine that blended so well into the night.

As I sped through the streets of Gotham I rubbed some of the oil ,that was sitting in the passengers seat, on my face to hide my features. The handgun was resting in my right pocket without the safety on which would probable worry some people but to me it was just another thing that could go wrong today. I pulled up to one of Gotham's banks and parked behind the police car with blaring sirens. I got out of the car and sprinted to the front door. Just before an officer could finish saying. "Hey don't go in there!" I walked into the bank and was greeted by three men with guns drawn. "Get down!" one of them ordered. "How about you do?" I responded taking the gun out of his hand ,the way I was taught to in my self defense class, and shooting the other two knocking them to the ground with pools of blood surrounding them. "Get down!" I ordered the masked robber who I now had a handgun held to the head of. The man quickly scrambled to the floor and I ripped off his mask revealing his curly dirty blonde hair. "Who do you work for!?" I growled. "Falcone!" he quickly responded. "Thanks," I said before bashing his head with the gun knocking him out. "Are there more of them in here?" I asked the people who were on the ground trembling with fear. "No that was all of them," one man stuttered. "Well you can all get out of here now," I stated for all of them to hear. They quickly ran to the door giving me enough chaos to get back to my car. I hopped in, started the engine and headed towards Wayne manor.

"May I ask why I heard the unfinished car leave master Bruce?" Alfred asked at the dinner table. "I was just taking it for a little test drive to see what else need improving," I lied in response. "Oh well you were late for dinner again. I'm starting to think you prefer you food cold," Alfred teased. "Sorry," I responded. "It's alright. What would you like to watch on the television master Bruce?" he asked. "How about some news?" I answered. "Sounds good to me I want to know if it's gong to rain tomorrow because I was hoping to use our golf course," Alfred responded with a smile. The TV burst to life and a female news anchor was talking about the robbery. "Authorities say that a man wearing a black hoodie was spotted at the scene. Survivors of the incident say that he saved their lives by killing two of the criminals and knocking the other out. They are calling this masked vigilante the knight in shinning armor but given his dark clothing we have decided to call him the knight. Now to Jeff Burloom with the weather," she finished before a man came on talking about the weather. "Bruce were you near there today?" Alfred asked. "No I wasn't. Why?" I asked. "Because you're wearing a black hoodie,"Alfred responded calmly. "Well I don't know if the knight really sounds right," I responded. "I'm not going to stop you from doing this master Bruce but I want you to let me help you," Alfred stated. "Alright I'll take you to the cave tomorrow you can help me work on the car if you don't mind missing golf," I responded. "Golf can wait it's going to be raining tomorrow anyway," Alfred answered.


End file.
